Thomas's Tall Friend
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas is asked to take a giraffe to the new animal park on Sodor, but forgets to pick up the giraffe keeper, causing confusion and delay.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Thomas's Tall Friend" from Season 14. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, and it was a special day indeed. A new animal park was opening on Sodor.

There were wide-open spaces for the animals to live in. All the engines were very excited for the opening.

Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds.

"Thomas, you are to collect the tallest animal on Sodor and take him to the new animal park." he said.

Thomas beamed from buffer to buffer.

"Thank you sir!" he said, and he puffed away to collect his special.

Thomas puffed into Brendam Docks, where Cranky was loading Thomas's special onto his flatbed. The tall animal was a giraffe, but Thomas didn't know what it was.

"What is this animal?" asked Thomas.

"It's a giraffe." replied Cranky. "You must wait for the giraffe keeper. He will tell the giraffe what to do."

Thomas was excited. He had never seen a giraffe before.

"You are a very tall animal!" said Thomas.

Then, an idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"I think the children would like to see my special friend. I figure the giraffe will do what I tell him to do."

So Thomas puffed happily away.

Thomas puffed throughout the countryside with the giraffe.

Children waved as Thomas passed by with the giraffe, and Thomas's firebox fizzed with joy!

As he approached a low bridge, Thomas slowed down.

"Sit down." he told the giraffe. "I can't go under the bridge if you're standing up."

But the giraffe didn't sit down. He wanted to see the sights of Sodor!

Then, Gordon arrived with Sir Topham Hatt, who was with the mayor for the opening of the new animal park.

Sir Topham Hatt was surprised to see the giraffe.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"The giraffe won't listen!" said Thomas. "I've told him to sit down, but he won't listen!"

This made Sir Topham Hatt very cross.

"Thomas, you were supposed to wait for the giraffe keeper at Brendam Docks!" he boomed. "You have caused confusion and delay!"

Thomas was upset.

"I'm sorry sir. I was too excited because I've never seen a giraffe before, and I wanted to be happy."  
"You must go back to Brendam Docks for the keeper. He will tell the giraffe what to do."

But Thomas didn't listen to Sir Topham Hatt, and puffed backwards to let Gordon go.

Then, Edward chuffed up.

"Where is the giraffe keeper?" asked Edward.

Thomas didn't want to answer Edward, but then an idea flew into his funnel.

"Can the giraffe have some of your apples?"

"Why?" replied Edward.  
"Because he'll get tired and lay down!"

Edward was puzzled, but he wanted to help Thomas.

So Edward's driver fed the giraffe some apples.

"Thank you Edward!"

The giraffe loved the apples, but he didn't sit down.

Edward was cross.

"You need to go back to the docks for the keeper!"

But Thomas didn't listen to Edward, and stayed where he was.

Then, Percy arrived.

"Where is the giraffe keeper?" asked Percy.

Thomas didn't want to answer Percy, but another idea flew into his funnel.

"Can the giraffe eat some of your leaves?"

Percy was delighted to help his friend.

So Percy's driver fed the giraffe some leaves.

"Thank you Percy!"

The giraffe loved the leaves, but he didn't sit down.  
Percy was cross.  
"You need to go back to the docks for the keeper!"

Just then, the giraffe sat down, and fell asleep!

"Now we must steam to the animal park!" said Thomas.

Thomas and Percy then set off to the animal park.

Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor had arrived at the park, when Thomas and Percy arrived. They were beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** cross when they saw the giraffe sleeping.

"We waited this long for the tallest animal and you put him to sleep?!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "You have now caused even more confusion and delay!"

"This is a disaster!" said the mayor.

"Worse, I've heard that you fed it all of Edward's apples, and all of Percy's leaves!"

Thomas felt depressed. Now everyone was cross at him, and it was all his fault!

Just then, an idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"I'll puff as fast as I can to the docks to collect the giraffe keeper!"

So Thomas raced away to Brendam Docks.

The giraffe keeper was at the docks when Thomas arrived.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting sir." said Thomas.

The giraffe keeper climbed on-board Thomas, and Thomas puffed back to the animal park.

When he arrived back at the animal park, the giraffe keeper was able to wake the giraffe up. Everyone clapped and cheered for the tallest animal on Sodor1

Thomas tooted his whistle, and the giraffe lowered his neck towards Thomas.

Everyone thought that this was the best animal on Sodor!


End file.
